Silver Winter Fest
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: Who is up for going on an Adventure with some of Marvel's best characters? Follow the Avengers and new shield as they uncover buried secrets, conspiracies and even romance? Join this team as they fight for humanity and superhuman rights! Main characters include Skye, Cap, Quicksilver, Ward, Winter Soldier , Lincoln and more!
1. Chapter 1

Silver winter fest

Ward sat sifting through old hydra files, his gun on top of a stack of files to his right. His eyes scanned over each page, before it landed on a reference to the name of Artic Rose. He sat up straighter as his full attention was now devoted to the report. He was shocked about what he was reading, but all in all relieved that he now had an advantage that SHIELD had no knowledge about. He looked to the door and shouted "Rodriguez!" A large muscular man entered the room stone faced " Sir?" Ward looked impassively to his agent before saying "I need you to find the Arctic Rose, go through all the files that we have. I want to know where this asset is and how to access it, and I want this information immediately."

Rodriguez marched out of the room while Ward sits back in his chair, he rubs his scruff in thought before he grabs his phone and hits one of the speed dials. "Agent Rumlow, I need you on the first flight out here ASAP." A second later he ends the call and looks down at a picture frame on the desk, The frame holds a picture of Skye. " I will have you Skye... With this Ace, not even your inhuman buddies can stop me now."

Meanwhile in undisclosed location.

"Come on Lincoln! There is no way that's happening!" playfully exclaimed Skye with a determined look. Lincoln smirked before leaning forward and cockily replying "C5." Skye's eyes narrowed but she remained quiet, refusing to say anything while Lincoln's smirk widen as he taunted "Say it... Come on Skye... SAY IT." Skye smiled as she replied " Miss! E 1" Lincoln looked startled before he whispered in shock "You sunk my battleship..." Skye beamed before exclaiming "Yes!" Director Coulson came walking past and casually said "Dajavu... We have mission, briefing in ten." Both inhumans looked to each other confused before shrugging and cleaning up the Battleship game.

"Simon Mathis, he did a nickle for petty theft, however it seems that he has stepped up his game." says Coulson before swiping the screen, several images of a blond five foot ten medium build tattooed man. May swipes a picture onto the screen " He got out two years ago, he was off radar until two days ago when he went and he suddenly appeared at a bar where he met." she starts before sliding another picture on screen that made Skye's fist clench as she growled "Ward." Hunter rolled his eyes "How is that guy still bloody alive?" he exclaimed in annoyance making Fitzsimmons frown in agreement.

Coulson clears his throat " This is the first time Ward has surfaced since the inhuman incident." Simmons frowns "The last message we received from him stated that Agent 33s death would be avenged and he would make Agent Skye see the light." Everyone looked to Skye to see that she went completely blank of any emotion making everyone look back at the Director " We need to find Simon Mathis, find out what his connection with Ward is and if necessary put a stop to what Ward is planning."

Lincoln looks at everyone before asking "Any suggestions on where to start?" Skye frowned while Fitzsimmons began muttering about several different options, however none of them getting high points in succeeding. Skye sighed "I will reach out to a few people through the web and through our inhuman network, it's possible they might know or find a way to get us that information." Coulson nodded his approval and Skye walked out of the room followed by Lincoln. "Meanwhile I want Bobbie and Hunter to go to the bar and canvass the area, see if by any chance Ward is a regular or any other known hydra associates."

Bobbie and Hunter both nodded before turning on their heels and whispering as they left the room. Coulson turned to Fitzsimmons and said "Your dismissed until we have further Intel." The science duo both walked out of the room leaving May and Coulson to sigh and watch the video screen as Skye and Lincoln both grabbed their gear to leave the base in search for answers. "Are you sure we should keep them teamed up together?" asked May with an impassively blank face. Coulson shrugged "They have bonded and unlike Ward he is pretty easy to read, Lincoln cares for her and I think that that bond will keep them safe. Besides they both have powerful abilities it will take an army to separate them."

Three hours later

Skye and Lincoln both walked through the streets of Los Angeles dressed in casual summer clothing, blending into the surrounding crowds perfectly. " So why are we in Los Angeles again? " he asks looking to her with a smile. Skye looks at him before rolling her eyes and once again explained "I was talking to one of my contacts about Ward's location, he didn't have any info on Ward. But he did have information on a inhuman here in LA." Lincoln's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his body slightly tensed before he asked "One of our kind? What do we know about him? Age, abilities, is he the only one and when was the guy exposed to the terrigen crystals?"

Skye pursed her lips stopped walking ,to look at him as she crossed her arms and amusingly replied "Who said anything about the inhuman being a He? Actually the possible inhuman is a she. Her name is Elizabeth Rogers, age 23 no family and abilities are something related to the weather I think. However if my contact knows about her then that means Hydra or another organization could target her." Lincoln nodded organizing the information within his mind before asking "So are we headed to her home or..?" She shrugged "Actually we are headed to her work... It's an intelligence firm at the end of the block."

Lincoln and Skye walked briskly into the office where she was greeted by a cheerful blonde secretary. "Welcome to Winter Intelligence Firm, my name is Alisha how may I help you?" she asks looking between the two with a welcoming smile. Skye looked to Lincoln gesturing for him to speak "Hi, we were wondering if we could talk with Elizabeth Rogers it's kind of important." Alisha moved behind her desk and began typing on her computer scanning over the list of Ms. Rogers appointments. "She should be available, let me go get her for you." she said before gesturing for them to take a seat as she walked down the hall to presumably her bosses office.

A few minutes later Alisha returned with a smiling brunette that was average height and weight, and was wearing a pencil skirt business suit. "Hi, I am Elizabeth Rogers. How can I help you two today?" Lincoln and Skye smiled to each other before Skye pushed her hands into her jean pockets and spoke "Hi, I am Skye and this is Lincoln, we were wondering if we could speak with you for a few minutes?It is important." Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed before she gestured towards the front door "Um... Yes of course. I was just about to get lunch, would you two care to join me? (Both Lincoln and Skye shrug) Alisha redirect all calls to my cell."

Elizabeth led the way to the nearby diner shop, Skye and Lincoln both walked behind her whispering "What's the plan?" asks Lincoln making Skye quietly reply "First find out if anything suspicious has been happening and then we go from there." Lincoln nodded as the two entered the diner, sat at a booth and ordered food. "So what exactly is going on Ms. Skye and Mr. Lincoln? " asked Elizabeth taking a sip of her cold Diet Coke. Skye took a deep breath "We work very closely with an agency that has become aware that you could be in danger Ms. Rogers." Elizabeth began coughing as she sucked in too much soda as she gasped at the same time, both inhumans looked at each other slightly uneasy.

"Why?... Why would I be in danger? Who would be after me? I am a no body!" she whispered loudly across to them making her look frightened and confused. Lincoln cleared his throat before asking "Has anything strange happened over the last few days? Sudden computer hack, Un marked cars in the neighborhood, people seemingly watching you?" She began to shake her head negatively "Nothing at all, like I said before I am harmless and no one should be interested in me." Skye opened her mouth to reply only for her phone to buzz alerting her to a text message. She opened the text and her fist clenched as she saw a picture of her, Lincoln and Elizabeth taken a minute before.

"We are being watched, Lincoln any ideas?" she asked showing the picture to him, casually she looked around the diner for any cameras or other devices. "Not the security cameras it's the wrong angle, meaning it's from a phone." he replied before gesturing to Elizabeth and saying "It's not safe here, we have to leave." Elizabeth's eyes widen before her head whipped around wildly looking for any obvious signs of danger, Skye sighed before saying "It was sent to my phone so that means they are after me, Lincoln go with Ms. Rogers get her to safety we will meet up after I lose the tail." Elizabeth looked like she was ready to protest but upon Skye almost completely bolting out the door and throwing some money down on the table she decided to go along with.

She scrambled to grab her purse just as Lincoln came to her side and pulled her out the back door. Skye moved quickly out the door and casually looked over her shoulder only to see three men in black clothing moving towards her with blank faces. She took off running, completely ignoring the fact that she was running into people. Skye turned the corner and ran straight into a wall of muscle , pushing her back and onto the ground. Skye huffed before getting to her feet "Oh my gosh! I am sorry I didn't see you. Are you okay!?" exclaimed a man with blonde hair and dark roots with a very Russian sounding accent. He looked her over for any obvious signs of injuries but found none "It's okay I am fine. I got to go." she says before bolting past him.

Pietro watches her for a moment before shaking his head and stating "Women in tis country are very weird."

-Authors note- So did you guys like it? Should I continue writing this ? Send me a review to let me know! Thanks for reading- PiratePrincess16


	2. Chapter 2

Silver Winter Fest 2

Skye rushed across the street narrowly missing a hit from a truck and dashed into an alley, hoping to hide from her pursers. She ducked behind a dumpster before reaching for her icer that was hidden underneath the back of her shirt. She took a calming breath and peaked around the corner, aiming for anything that entered the alley. Suddenly something landed behind her and she jumped spinning around to see a large man with a mask over his face. She reacted and shot off two rounds straight to his chest, the guy stares at her with his head cocked before he lunged for her knocking the gun from her hand.

Skye ducked missing a right hook to the face and went on the defensive, instantly returning his punches but as her fists made contact with his chest pain shot through them. 'His chest feels like pure steel' she thought as she dove for her gun, only for the guy to catch her ankles in a death grip. She gasped just as she was thrown across the alley and into a brick wall. Skye groaned as pain shot through her body, she pushed herself up and noticed that there was now four men. Three of which had been pursing her from the diner, and the other one who was obviously some sort of meta human.

Skye pulled out a knife from her belt and began maneuvering herself out of the corner, "Who do you work for!?" she exclaimed with narrowed eyes, waiting for an opening to pounce. The ' metal soldier' as Skye had begun to refer to him in her mind looked to the tallest broadest guy of the three who spoke "We are with an organization that wants you for our Arsenal and we insist that you come with us willingly. We won't harm you." he reassured with a slight smirk making her eyes roll. "I am not going anywhere with you, so tell your boss that I am not interested and to leave me alone."

She moved to pass them when the leaders arm shot out and grabbed her arm roughly making her freeze and turn her eyes to meet his. "Big mistake." she moved quickly and slashed the leader in the face before turning around and having her fist make contact with another's lip, busting it easily. The men weren't going down easy to say the least, every time she got one down another jumped back up. Skye was getting breathless as the fighting got so fast it was a blur, one of the super soldier's grabbed her wrist and began to twist as the other punched her in the face causing her to cry out as her lip burst with blood and a bruise began to blossom on her face.

She pulled out a knife and stabbed it desperately into the super soldier's leg, making him release her. She raised her hands and hesitated to use her powers for a second before she let them come to life as the men charged her. Skye used small bursts of her quake powers to throw the super soldier's back after a few moments she began getting agitated "Will you guys just stay down!?" she exclaimed before resorting to more lethal moves. She managed to break one of their arms before one of them grabbed her by her her hair and yanked her back. Her back collided with the metal dumpster making her groan and hold her shoulder.

Before she could get up a fist collided with her nose and immediately blood spirt forth as an audible crack was heard through the alley. Skye's eyes turned to slits as she wiped the blood from her nose and stood up, she reacted quickly taking them off guard and sending a large burst at them. They went flying in every direction, Skye stumbled slightly before moving as quickly as she could to the entry of the alley. She got two steps from being on the sidewalk when a strong arm wrapped around her neck and pulled her back. She tried using her powers but her oxygen flow was being cut off too quickly for her liking, after a few moments her vision began to get spotty.

She was struggling desperately to get free but she couldn't escape especially when the other three men each grabbed either one of her arms or legs. Right as she was about to lose consciousness she heard someone shout her name "SKYE!" the men holding her were startled and their grips on her loosened enough that she could gasp for air. She focused on the figure at the end of the alley only to see that it was two figures "Lincoln! Elizabeth!" she exclaimed weakly only for the grips on her to tighten once again causing her airways to close. Lincoln lunged at one of the guys and soon figured out why Skye hadn't been able to take them down. He opened his palms ready to use his abilities when out of no where the man in front of him was frozen solid.

He turned to see that Skye was now standing wide eyed gasping at the three other men around her being frozen solid, the source being ... "Elizabeth..." whispered Lincoln slightly shocked . Elizabeth took a step back afraid of what the two agents think "I am sorry... I... I should go." she says moving to escape the alley only for Skye to step in front of her. "Wait... You don't have to go. You saved my life!" she says in a comforting tone, keeping all her weight off her left ankle. Elizabeth looked cautiously between the two of them before looking at them with knitted eyebrows and asking "Why aren't you running? Everyone runs or calls me a freak and tries to kill me. Why aren't you two running or trying to kill me?"

Skye met Lincoln's eyes with sorrowful expression before they both took a step towards Elizabeth, Skye smiled at her while Lincoln replied " Why would we be afraid of you? We know your not a freak because we are just like you." Elizabeth stepped back slightly concerned as she quietly asked "What do you mean?" Lincoln held his palm out and let a burst of electricity transfer from one hand to the other. Skye gestured towards the nearby trash can and began levitating it, Elizabeth looked between the two gawking. "Oh my gosh... I am not the only one." The two shield agents gave her a warming smile, before Skye spoke up "So the rumors about you were true. However I think they were a little off when it came to what type of abilities you had."

Elizabeth stepped back slightly and asked "What agency do you work for again? Strike that, I don't want to know but what I do want is for your agency and every other agency to leave me alone. I won't be a weapon." she stated firmly, making Lincoln and Skye lock eyes and have a silent conversation. "We can respect your choice to not bring you into our agency, however we would really like it if we could become friends and keep in contact. People like us should stay together, there isn't a lot of us." she explained with a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes that actually put Elizabeth at ease. "It would be an honor to have you two as my friends."

(1 month later)

Steve groaned looking at a map of the world, a bunch of red X's on various different states and surrounding areas. "He is taking out specific bases, but what does all these Hydra bases have in common?" he asked to no one in particular. Sam was standing behind him rubbing his chin in thought before shrugging "I don't know man, each one had components to hold the Winter Soldier... Although a couple of them were a little smaller in size, maybe they held him before he bulked up?" he suggested as he himself looked over pictures from the previous bases. "We are missing something, Bucky is looking for something... What is it?"

Hundreds of miles away Skye was in a rather intense argument with Coulson. "There is no way that I am going to sit by and let that woman march around here like she owns the place!" yelled Skye her fists clenching in anger. Coulson rubbed his forehead "We need to cooperate with her! Whether we like it or not, they are the replacement for what was SHIELD. Not to mention they have all the funding." Skye's eyes narrowed "She tried to kill Lincoln and kidnap me! We can't trust her!" she exclaimed gesturing to the picture on screen of Rosalind."She is staying. Deal with it! " he stated firmly and took a step to leave only for her to reply "You know... There is someone else who could help us. He has the resources and ability to help shield, why haven't you gotten in contact with him?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Coulson turned "No! We are not contacting him and that is an order Skye!" he stated firmly, Skye huffed in annoyance before marching from the room. As she turned the corner she came face to face with Rosalind, she went impassive while the ladder smiled "Agent Skye, do to your unique abilities we want you to participate in a series of tests." she said casually, while Skye looked at her gobsmacked. "Ex... Excuse me!? I am not taking a bunch of tests! I have rights! What did Coulson say about this!?" she exclaimed angrily, hoping that Coulson had been against this and she was simply trying to pull a fast one. Rosalind pursed her lips before stating " Coulson has agreed to it, however he did refuse to let me test both you and Lincoln and since I could only choose one I picked you."

Skye's fists clenched as she put on a strained smile "Lucky me." Rosalyn smirked before saying " Be in the lab at 05:30 tomorrow." before turning on her heel and smoothly walking away. She waited till the woman turned the corner before she spun around and ran down the opposite hall as she said "There is noooo way I am taking those tests. Where is Lincoln?" Lincoln was in his room bouncing a ball of the wall as he stared boringly at the tv screen with news of hydra being eliminated. "Pfft, that's impossible." he said changing the channel to another news station. Skye burst through his door making him jump to his feet ready to defend himself.

He instantly relaxed and noticed Skye's furious expression "Errmm... Do you want to talk about it?" he asked nervously before gesturing to the couch he had been sitting on. Skye huffs sitting on the couch crossing her arms before she exclaimed "Rosalind convinced Coulson to let her team run tests on me!" Lincoln looked at her with wide eyes "What!? That's impossible!" he said not at all convinced at the possibility of Coulson betraying Skye in that way. Skye hugged throwing her hands into the air "That's what I thought! But it's true! I can't believe this... Ever since Rosalind came into the picture Coulson hasn't been the same. What should I do?" she asked looking rather confused.

Lincoln was silent for a moment before he looked her straight in the eyes and asked with a raised eyebrow "What do you think you should do?" Skye bit her bottom lip before signing "I guess I have to go get help, there are few people that can get Coulson to see what's really happening." she said with a frown upon her face causing Lincoln to stand up and grab his duffle bag. "What are you doing?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows. Lincoln rolled his eyes before replying "Well I am your partner and I am going with you. No, don't even try to talk me out of it Skye." he finished with narrowed eyes challenging her to argue with him.

Skye relented and replied " Okay, we need to sneak out of the base... We could say we have a possible Ward siting and leave to check it out before he can object." Lincoln shrugged "That should work, I will get transportation ready. You can go to Coulson, just try to avoid Rosalind." The two parted ways with grim expressions knowing that they would be in huge trouble when they returned.

-Authors Note- So what do you think? Let me know if I should continue with this story. Thank you to all those who have followed, favorited and reviewed so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Silver Winter Fest 3

Skye and Lincoln both huffed as they walked out into the snowy wasteland of Manhattan, both shivering as a gust of wind surged through them. "Okay, so what's the plan?" asks Lincoln looking around the busy street for a taxi. "Well I have us set up in a hotel four blocks down, from there I will start hacking my way around and then we will have a plan." replied Skye before seeing a taxi and waving it down. They got in while the driver put in their luggage. "I can't believe how much Elizabeth has changed in a month, she looked like she hadn't slept in a week or more." said Skye with a troubled expression, Lincoln's expression very similar as he replied "It was great to be able to stop off in DC before coming over here, however I agree, something is wrong with her. Maybe we can go back over there once we are finished with this."

Skye nodded and a few minutes later they pulled up to the hotel, Skye checked in under an alias while Lincoln waited with the luggage by the elevator. Twenty minutes later they were in a two bedroom suite with their eyes locked on the computer screen in front of them. "Wait... So there is hydra here in Manhattan? Where are they?" asked Lincoln looking at the screens trying to decipher her hack. Skye's eyes narrowed "I don't know, but I have a name. Cynthia Owens, let me find a picture of her." she said as she began hijacking the FBI's systems. A few moments passed before a picture popped up on the screen. There smiling was a twenty eight year old , red head with hazel eyes. According to the FBI's file she was five foot five and was suspected of killing over two hundred agents from various intelligence agency's.

"This women makes Ward look like a insignificant spider... She seems to be slippery snake." observed Lincoln as his eyes scanned over the reports with concern. Skye pursed her lips before saying "A slippery snake that two inhuman SHIELD agents are going to take down." Lincoln turned to her with eyes full of concern "Are you sure we should go after her on our own? What about what we came here to do in the first place?" he asks as her eyes widen a fraction as she comes across something on her computer screen. She sighed before replying " hydra is just as important as what we came here to do and if we do the two at the same time it will be even better." Lincoln looked at her with straight out confusion "How can we do both at the same time?"

Skye smirked as she turned the laptop towards him and pointed to the man with blonde hair standing with the Hydra agent. "By finding him."

(Two days later)

Pietro zoomed past Steve as he ran past Sam as they ran through their usual route. "On your left!" "On your right!" "Oh Come on!" Was heard over and over for over half an hour before the they came to a stop, Sam collapsing under his usual tree with a huff. Pietro and Steve stood a few feet away stretching and smiling at the annoyed expression of Sam. "Getting a little slow there Captain." teased Pietro making Steve roll his eyes "Ah, so that's how it is? This coming from the fastest man alive." Pietro smirked and replied "Tis no other way." Just as Steve was about to retort a silver Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible came to a stop in front of them, Pietro beamed at the red head who walked out. "Samantha, beautiful what are you doing here?" he asked zipping to her side in a split second.

Samantha smiled at him before sweetly replying "I came to take you, Cap and Sam for some pizza. Assuming you two are interested?" she asks looking between Steve and Sam. Sam and Steve shrugged and then Sam happily replied "I am always up for pizza, and unlike the other two I won't eat three or more pizzas." Pietro and Steve looked to each other sheepishly before Steve and Sam got into Sam's car while Pietro jumped into Samantha's car and the two vehicles drove over to a Mario's Pizza joint. From a distance on top of a roof looking through a pair of binoculars was Lincoln and Skye. "She is dating a Avenger. A hydra Agent is dating a Avenger and not just any Avenger, it's a speedster one!" Hissed Lincoln with a mix of shock and horror.

Skye's expression was an exact mirror of Lincoln's however she couldn't figure out why the speedster seemed so familiar, after being lost in though for a few minutes it came to her. "That's it! The speedster! I crashed into him that day we met Elizabeth and I was getting chased!" she exclaimed wide eyed at the thought of meeting an Avenger and not even knowing it. "Okay, so what does this mean? Do we warn the Avengers?" he asks putting his binoculars in his back pack as Skye stood up and did the same. "Not yet, we need real proof before we can intervene and tell the Avengers. We will have to follow her and see if we can connect her to hydra associates." she sighed before entering the elevator with Lincoln. "I guess we are going to Mario's Pizza." she muttered looking at her phone with distaste.

Steve, Pietro, Sam and Samantha had been at Mario's Pizza for ten minutes and were busy chatting away happily. Skye and Lincoln came in laughing and made their way to a booth on the opposite side of the room where they were in a direct line of sight to the Avengers. Skye watched discretely as their suspect talked animatedly with the three Avengers, Captain America and Falcon seeming a bit bored while Quicksilver listened intently to her every word. Skye ate pizza as she took mental notes of Cynthia Owens, she noted that her laughs and amusement was fake and that she had Quicksilver wrapped around her devious hydra finger.

Not long after both parties finished eating Cynthia or Samantha as the Avengers know her, got a text on her phone and after some excuse that her boss was calling her into work she walked out of the door. Skye frowned tossing down money on the table to pay for their pizza before the two of them followed her out keeping a good distance to avoid any suspicion. It didn't take long for Cynthia to speed off in her convertible and make Skye groan "Why did we get motorcycles when it's like 40 degrees outside!?" she said before stuffing her hands into her pocket to fetch her keys. She turned noticing that Lincoln hadn't said anything when she found that he was already revving his bike with a smirk.

Before she could do anything he zoomed in the direction their hydra suspect went, she yelled indignantly "Hey!" before jumping on her bike sliding on her helmet and speeding off after them. Skye and Lincoln watched as their suspect entered a parking garage, they decided to circle around to avoid suspicion. "It looks like it's a drop off, get as many pictures of her associates as possible. I will try to plant trackers on their vehicles." she said before tossing him an icer and taking off. Lincoln wanted to stop her and keep them from splitting up but it was too late, she was gone. Lincoln cautiously moved up to the second floor and remained on the outskirts, he hunkered down behind a large black Sudan and pulled out his camera. He snapped pictures as three hydra agents came out of the vehicle, Cynthia standing impassively with her arms crossed as one of the agents began asking her questions.

After about four questions Cynthia rolled her eyes and looked at the back seat of the vehicle "You know, if you want the drive you are going to have to show your face sir." she said with no emotion in her tone. Meanwhile Skye had circled around and silently shot a tracker at the under carriage of the hydra SUV. She stealthily moved back in Lincoln's direction when suddenly the leader stepped out making her pause to see. Her fists clenched before she reached for a device in her pocket and turned it on as the cocky smile of Grant Ward beamed in Cynthia's direction. "Well Rumlow's description of you was right on the dot. Do you have the drive?" he asked in his usual charming tone.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow before pulling a silver pin drive from her back pocket and handing it to him. "Your reputation proceeds you Mr. Ward, to go from Garrett's lapdog to the head of hydra is a huge achievement." she says making him reply " The phrase out with the old on with the new comes to mind. It's good to see that you're still as loyal to Hydra as your father. Hydra wants people like that." Cynthia crossed her arms "Hail Hydra. Should I continue with my assignment?" she asked looking to Ward since he was the leader. Ward nodded before grabbing a folder and passing it to her, her eyebrow raised before she pursed her lips and nodded in acknowledgement.

Ward climbed into the vehicle before adding "Oh and Agent Owens, Alive and unspoiled." Cynthia remained impassive as the vehicle drove out of the garage, she took a deep breath and moved calmly to her car unaware that she was being watched. Skye and Lincoln were hidden behind two vehicles as their suspect drove by, both shocked at the sudden turn of events. "Ward is here... In Manhattan." Skye said slowly to herself before she turned to Lincoln and stated "She is giving Ward information. The Avengers have a leak." Skye looked down at the device in her hands and pressed play, for a moment there was nothing but silence , then you start to hear the conversation with Ward and Cynthia. Lincoln put his camera into his back pack and shrugged it on "So do you have a plan to get us a appointment with the Avengers?" he asked making Skye smirk. "I have a few ideas, but who said anything about an appointment?"

Lincoln sighed "This isn't going to be good." he muttered to himself before jumping on to his motorcycle and following Skye out. They pulled up just outside of Avengers tower and stared up at the large building with indifference. Skye pulled her laptop from her backpack before slinging the backpack back onto her back and began moving silently to the tower. Lincoln moved quickly to her side and asked "What are you going to do?" Skye shrugged "I am going to hack into the towers mainframe and get there attention." she replied nonchalantly making Lincoln groan and reply "You can't just walk in hacking Avengers tower and not expect to get shot at! It's a good back up plan, but first how about we try just asking to see one of the Avengers because it's urgent?" he concluded making Skye roll her eyes and gesture for him to try.

The two of them causally walked in and went straight to the reception desk, Lincoln gracing the receptionist with one of his charming smiles as she asked "How may I help you?" Lincoln immediately replied "We need to speak with either Tony Stark or Captain America immediately, it is urgent!" he said putting emphasis on the last word. The receptionist raised an eyebrow before replying "I am sorry Sir, but neither Mr. Stark nor any of the Avengers wish to be disturbed at this time. If you wish you could leave a message." Skye and Lincoln locked eyes and he sighed "Go ahead." he muttered before turning to the receptionist with an apologetic expression "I am sorry for this." Skye pulled out her laptop and seconds later the power went out.

-Authors Note- I am sorry for not updating on Christmas Eve but the holidays are hectic. Did you like the chapter? Please let me know! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting and feel free to check out my other fanfictions!


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Winter Fest 4

Seconds after the power went out the emergency generators kicked in, Skye began typing in commands and went about disabling security protocols as they moved towards the elevator. Once she cracked through the first two levels of encryption something began to fight her hack. An amused smirk found its way upon her face as she began working faster, finally when she had broken into the elevator and was seconds from breaking through the last two levels of encryption a voice came through her screen. "Excuse me Miss, why are you breaking into Avengers tower?" the robotic voice made her do a double take.

Suddenly her eyes widen and she exclaimed "You're an AI, an Artificial Intelligence, created by Mr. Stark right? You are the one who has been trying to stop my hack." As she talked she got the elevator going and was heading to what was labeled the "common floor". The A.I took the chance to reply "You are correct miss, My name is Jarvis. Why are you breaking into the tower? Are your intentions hostile?" he asked with his British robotic accent making Skye sigh and reply "I am Agent Skye of SHIELD, this is my partner Lincoln. Our intentions are anything but hostile, however we must speak with the Avengers immediately. It's a matter of importance!"

Suddenly the elevator began moving slower "The agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D has been disbanded and now has no jurisdiction in any matter of law. The Avengers have cut all ties with the members of said agency , you do not belong here miss Skye." replied Jarvis in what she assumed was a disapproving tone. Skye stopped trying to hack and looked to the camera in the ceiling "SHIELD has been reformed and we have been staying in the shadows as we have dealt with the Hydra threat. Please we need to speak with Tony Stark."

Meanwhile 

Alarms were blaring on the upper floors making the various Avengers run to the lab in an attempt to find Stark and find out what was going on. Steve ran through the door with his shield in hand "Stark what's the situation?!" he asked as everyone followed him. Tony was typing fast on his tablet before he muttered "Wow she is good, never seen someone do that. Maybe I can get into her system while she is focused on mine... Yep. Nope. She thought this threw all the piggy backing is amazing." When Steve didn't immediately receive an answer he looked to Banner who replied "Avengers tower is getting hacked. They knocked out our main power so we are running on back up power from the Arc reactor. Tony is trying to get the person who is presumably a woman, out of our systems."

Tony slammed his hands on the desk as he exclaimed "She broke through! They are in the elevator!" Natasha came up beside him and the two began rapidly putting up more firewalls suddenly and error message popped on the screen and Natasha growled "She locked us out and isolated our control to the basic lights." she explained grabbing her gun and loading a mag . Pietro looked to his sister before asking "Is there no way to... What you say -Slow them down?" Tony frowned before a lightbulb went off in his head "Jarvis, see if you can distract her. If she is as good as I think, an AI will be intriguing to her." he said before pushing away from his seat and walking out of the lab summoning his ironman armor as he went. "Very well sir." replied the AI a second later.

By the time they reached the elevator it was one floor down and almost there, they all got into different defense positions while they waited for the intruder to emerge from the elevator. The elevator door opened and the Avengers prepared to attack " Hold your fire!" exclaimed Skye keeping Lincoln behind her as she had her hands up with a laptop held in one hand. All the Avengers raised an eyebrow but didn't stand down Skye cleared her throat and spoke up "I am Agent Skye with the newly reformed SHIELD, this behind me is my partner Lincoln. We have to speak with the leader of the Avengers immediately." Pietro was staring at Skye with his brows knit together as he tried to figure out how she seemed familiar to him.

Tony and Clint scoffed while Steve replied " SHIELD was disbanded because hydra infiltrated its ranks." Suddenly Clint jumped in " How do we know you aren't hydra trying to infiltrate our ranks and take us out?" he asked making Skye's eyes narrow as she replied "Because if I wanted to take you out I would've done it already." and to emphasize her statement the room started shaking as she lifted her indisposed hand and twirled her finger. The Avengers tensed and Pietro rushed Skye, the Shield agent saw it coming and made him lose his footing and crash into Iron Man who then crashed to the ground behind him.

Thor and Cap raised their prospective weapons while Clint, Natasha and Wanda took a step forward. Skye took a deep breath as Lincoln looked at her with concern, she took a step back "Look I am not here to get on your bad side, Director Coulson sent us here to investigate some hydra tips. You guys have a leak, information has already been passed and more is being gathered. If you don't believe me have the Scarlet Witch read my mind." she said looking straight into Cap's eyes. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he asked "Wanda, is she telling the truth?" Skye turned to the Scarlet Witch and seconds later Wanda replied "What she says is true. We should listen to her."

Steve lowered his shield with a calculating look "Stand down" he said noticing both Romanoff and Barton being hesitant to do so. The two assassins reluctantly did so just as Pietro snapped his fingers and his attention flew to Skye "A month ago, the crazy woman who ran into me. That was you in Los Angeles!" he said with a look of triumph knowing that he now knew why she was familiar. Skye pursed her lips before replying "Yes that was me, I was being pursued by four unknown men. Suffice it to say, those men didn't live long." Thor and Sam both saw how Lincoln's eyes darkened at the thought but decided to remain silent on that revelation.

Tony Stark removed himself from his armor and walked cockily up to Skye "Well I am the leader of the Avengers, so why don't you follow me to my lab and we can discuss this security leak and talk about how you managed to turn off Jarvis. Which you can undue immediately by the way." he said pointing a finger at her with narrowed eyes. Skye raised an eyebrow before pressing two keys on her computer, she looked up to the ceiling smiling when the AI spoke up "Security protocols restored sir." She turned to Tony who was looking at her expectedly she cleared her throat and replied "No offense Mr. Stark, but just because you find the Avengers doesn't mean you lead them. That's Captain America's position, Captain?" she looks to him expectedly making him smirk at Tony's gobsmacked look.

"You are correct Agent Skye, I would like to see what evidence you have of a security leak and find out why you are here." he moved aside as he gestured for her to sit down on a nearby sofa to which she calmly complied. "I will be down in training beating the bird's tail if you need me." said Pietro speeding off only to go tumbling to the ground by Skye as Lincoln exclaimed "Actually we need you and your sister in here!" Pietro shot up dusting himself off "Vhy would you need me?" he asked zipping to a seat about fifteen feet from where Skye sat with Lincoln.

Skye cleared her throat "We will need your sister so she can confirm my side of the story, we need you because the leak relates to you. We need Cap and Stark because they pretty much make all the decisions for the Avengers, we need Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton because they were known as Strike team delta and may know who this relates to. Thor, Falcon and Bruce Banner are Avengers so they have just as much right to be here." she said sitting back as she explained her reasoning. Romanoff sat on the armrest of the chair that Clint sat in as she said "Start from the beginning."

Meanwhile 

A man with shaggy hair in a hoody and baggy combat pants stood in the entrance of an alley watching various pedestrians walk past. Suddenly Gideon Malik walked out of a the building through the alley exit with two guards at his front and flanked by two armed security guards. One noticed the man and approached him with a impassive face "Hey sorry man but this is private property, you can't be here." he said keeping a few steps between them. The man turned to him, his blue eyes giving him a menacing look that made the guard instantly step back and reach for his gun. "Sir you need to leave right now!" he stated firmly. The man didn't back down as he brought his left arm around and the guard caught a flash of silver on his fingers.

The guard exclaimed "The winter Soldier!" before pulling his gun and firing but it was to late, the Winter Soldier was in front of him within a instance and snapped his arm as he grabbed his gun. Gideon Malik ran to the alley door and tried to unlock it, the metal arm soldier blocked several shots with his bionic arm before easily dispatching the three guards with one shot to each of their heads. The hydra leader spun around and came face to face with the menacing soldier, his metal hand enclosed around the old mans neck. "Where is she !?" he exclaimed making the man tense up. "I don't know what you are talking about, Soldier you are confused stand down!" exclaimed Malik making the soldiers teeth clench and his grip tighten. "The Artic Rose! Where are you keeping her!?" he spit out, his eyes glaring daggers at the hydra head.

Malik's eyes widen before he gasped out "I don't know! She wasn't under my control." The Winter Soldier pulled a knife and jammed it into Malik's shoulder making him cry out, as the soldier leaned in. "You know what I can do, you can either tell me what I want to know or I will extract it one finger at a time." he said impassively making Malik gulp. "I don't know where she is." he said and the Winter soldier instantly twisted the knife embedded in his shoulder making him cry out " Cynthia Owens! She was her handler, last location I had on her was somewhere in New York. I swear that's all I know!" he said turning pale from lack of oxygen. The soldiers blue eyes locked with his before the soldier said "Hydra destroyed my life and you destroyed hers as well. No man as evil as you deserves to live." Malik looked upon him with fear and cried out "Noooo!"

Back at Avengers Tower.

"No, tis not possible! Samantha can't be hydra!" exclaimed Pietro pacing back and forth. Skye frowned before pulling out her cell phone and pressing play, suddenly the recording from the garage played out . Pietro's eyes widen as Lincoln tossed him the camera and photos began popping up of Samantha meeting with Ward. "She passed him a drive, what the information was we have no idea. However the man she gave the information to we know very well." concluded Skye with a tense expression. Pietro passed the camera to Natasha who's eyes narrowed making her toss the camera to Clint who gawked "Is that!?" Natasha nodded with a neutral expression as she replied "Agent Garrett's lap dog... Grant Ward."

-Authors Note- Duh duh duh... What do you think? Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 what to do

Silver Winter Fest 5

"Who is Grant Ward? What is your background?" asked Sam noticing the tension in several people's shoulders. Skye cleared her throat "Grant Ward was a level seven agent of SHIELD that was assigned to Agent Coulson's mobile unit. Their very first mission is where they found me, Ward became my SO and began training me to become a field agent. He was a good guy ... Until I found out he was a hydra mole. We took out Garett and his command as well as took Ward into custody. However several things happened in the last year and half, in the last six months Ward became the head of Hydra. He has been on SHIELD's list ever since." she said hoping to put an end to the topic of Grant Ward.

Tony had been listening before he decided to ask "Okay so let me sum this all up. Agent Phil Coulson didn't die in the battle of New York by Reindeer Games glow stick of destiny. He has since then been in control of a mobile command unit till the fall of shield when he found out that there was a wolf in his herd by the name of Agent Grant Ward, who Red and Legolas know as Agent Garrett's lap dog. Said person trained Ms. Trembles here and has some type of history with her. He has somehow since become the head of Hydra while Coulson has become the Director of Shield in Nick's place. Ms. Trembles and her silent partner here, have been looking for Hydra sleepers and came upon Ms. Cynthia Owens who is in fact lover boy's girl friend. Said girl friend has been giving the head of hydra info for who knows how long and Ms. Trembles needs our help with something else. Did I get that correct?"

Skye's lips pursed while Lincoln replied "Well you are correct, however, I think we should help you get rid of this hydra leak before you help us." instantly receiving a confirming nod from his partner. "We need to find out what was on the file that Ward gave to Sam- Cynthia Owens before she discovers that we are on to her and disappears." said Sam crossing his arms while noticing that Natasha and Clint were quietly bickering in their seats. Steve's brows scrunched together while he thought of possible ideas "Pietro, do you know where she lives?" he asked making the speedster rub the back of his neck. "Well... Yes. She lives in some old apartment buildings in Brooklyn, apparently they are historic or something." he replied confusion evident in his voice.

Natasha leaned back with pursed lips as she said "Okay, here's the plan..." Two hours later Samantha walked in instantly noticed by Clint and Sam who were casually playing chess (Sam was winning). "Hey Clint! Who's winning?" she asked strolling up to them enthusiastically and looking at the board with interest. Sam smirked "I am... Speaking of which... Barton... Check Mate." he said moving his queen, making Clint frown. "I am never playing with you again." he muttered before turning casually towards Samantha. "So how has work been?" he asked leaning back as Sam began to put the chess set away. Samantha shrugged "Same old , same old. What's the plan for tonight's game night?" she asked taking a seat next Clint.

Steve walked in at that moment "Well we actually have visitors, we were hoping you wouldn't mind if we decided to do a team spar? You could be on the team with the Maximoffs, your military background should help." he said looking at her waiting for her response. Samantha shrugged "Sure why not, speaking of which, where is Pietro?" she asked looking around only to spot a blur that streaked in from the elevator and skid to a halt before Samantha. "Sorry I am late, I was stopped by reporters on my way here." he said quickly making Samantha giggle at his expression. "That's fine babe, I hear I am on you and Wanda's team." she said giving him a pec on the cheek.

Pietro gave her a small smile "Excellent, I guess we should introduce you to our guests first. Captain... Are they in the gym?" Upon receiving a nod in confirmation Pietro picked up Samantha and with a cocky grin said "Keep up old men." Sam, Clint and Steve all groan in unison before Clint gestures to the file now there on the couch behind where Samantha and Pietro were standing moments before. "He got the file, I wonder what's on it." he said casually walking up to it and keeping an eye on the elevator as he grabbed it and slid it open. Sam and Steve came up behind him and began examining the information, the three of them simultaneously looked at each other before they spun around and ran for the elevator.

Skye and Lincoln were standing on one side of the gym with Wanda and Romanoff when Pietro and Samantha came in. Natasha was the one to introduce the two Shield agents to Samantha. "Samantha, I would like you to meet Skye and Lincoln. They are very good friends with Stark and Hill, guys this is Samantha... Pietro's girlfriend." she said watching as Skye instantly shook Samantha's hand with a welcoming smile while Lincoln just nodded in acknowledgment. Tony stepped to the middle of gym and got everyone's attention just as Sam, Clint and Steve walked in impassively. "Okay so here is how the teams work there will be two teams, Red team will consist of Scott, Wanda, Pietro, Samantha, Lincoln and Capsicle, Blue team will consist of Myself, Clint, Sam, Natasha , Skye and Thor. Bruce will be referee. Goal is to knock out all members of the opposing team last person standing wins."

Clint passed Skye a blue shoulder band while Steve passed out red shoulder bands to his team, Clint got his team huddled up in the far left corner while Steve's was on the far right. He looked around before pulling out the file from underneath the vest and handing it over to Skye, thankful that they were in a circle and Samantha couldn't see what they were doing. Her eyes scanned the file her lips turning into a thin line, before she smirked. "They don't know the extent of my abilities." she said with a slight sigh of relief. Natasha frowned however and asked "But what does this have to do with you and some person known as the "Arctic Rose"? Why are you two listed as assets?"

Skye's eyes narrowed before she replied "I don't know, but I want to find out. We can't let her know that we are on to her, we need to get Pietro to put this file back where he found it." Stark crossed his arms "That will be easy, Falcon can go after Pietro and get him the file... Skye and Clint can keep Wanda and ms Samantha distracted, Nat can go after the president, Thor can go after Capsicle and I will keep the bug distracted. Just because we did this to see how our hydra spy would react doesn't mean we can't have fun." he said making everyone smile, Skye passed Sam the file to which he hid in his jacket before they all moved away to spread out around the gym.

Bruce stood in the middle of the room against the wall, determined to stay out of the way as the two teams gestured that they were ready. He took a deep breath and brought the whistle to his mouth, he looked both ways before he quickly blew the whistle. Suddenly both teams charged towards each other and things went flying in the process. Bruce watched as Thor's hammer roughly made contact with Steve's shield while Scott shrunk to the size of an ant and started running towards Stark. Skye was careful and decisively moved around the chaos only to smack right into Lincoln. They both tensed slightly before turning around and both breathing in relief.

Skye looked around noticing that everyone was preoccupied before she leaned in and said "Cynthia Owens is after me... But they don't know about my abilities and I don't want them to know about yours. Just use the training that May and I have been giving you." Lincoln nodded before his eyes widened as he glanced behind her and he instantly flicked his finger, she read his signal and dropped to the ground and rolled as Cap's shield flew at her. Lincoln side stepping in time to avoid its collision with his ribs.

Skye found herself in front of Samantha, instantly ducking to avoid a swing and returned with her own. Samantha smiled before deciding to strike up a conversation as the two fought. "So where do you work?" she asked blocking a blow to her ribs. Skye shrugged before replying "I work for a branch of Tony's company. I am a IT specialist but after so many attacks at the facility he made it mandatory that we all receive training." Skye raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she asked "Where did you learn to fight?" Samantha managed to catch Skye off guard and landed a punch to her shoulder as she said "I was former special ops." The two were locked in combat, neither showing any signs of wearing out.

Within thirty minutes the only four people still in the game were Skye, Samantha, Natasha and Pietro. Natasha was holding her own against the speedster while Skye was growing annoyed at the fact that Samantha was preventing her from knocking her out. Skye saw an opportunity to take out both Pietro and Samantha and she took it, as the speedster rushed by Samantha she rumbled the ground and they crashed into each other. Samantha getting a bloodied nose from the impact while Pietro found himself hitting a post at the edge of the room. "BLUE TEAM WINS." Announced Jarvis making Skye smile and high five the members of her team. Samantha frowned moving to stand in front of Skye with annoyance plastered on her face "Why didn't you say anything about your powers? You could've ended that fight a lot sooner." she said in a rather bored tone.

Skye just smugly shrugged before replying "A wise man keeps their opponents guessing for as long as they can." Samantha's eyebrows furrowed before she casually asked "So what exactly are your powers? I couldn't tell because I got hit by a bull dozer." Skye smiled "Well I can manipulate objects that are made of stone. I can move them and such but that's it, sadly nothing special." she finished with a sigh, hoping that the hydra spy would believe her. Samantha smiled before her phone suddenly rang, she looked to Skye apologetically as she said "I am sorry I have to get this, it's probably work."

Lincoln came up behind Skye and watched as Samantha walked off, her phone pressed to her ear. "She knows who I am, but I gave her a false idea about my powers." said Skye turning to him with a small smile. Lincoln smirked before asking "When are they going to take her into custody?" She shrugged "I need to get information on the Artic Rose, this woman is in trouble and I have to find her before Ward gets ahold of her. I need to get a bug on Miss Owens, from what I saw on the file she knows where she is or at least how to find her." she said determinedly before walking up to Stark and asking for his help.

Meanwhile 

Ward was leaning back in his chair as he waited for his guest to arrive, he was quite happy that everything thus far had gone smoothly. Suddenly the door flung open, banging loudly into the wall as a man with burn scars marched in. Ward pursed his lips as a annoyed Agent followed the man apologizing profusely as he entered. "Sir! I apologize, he wouldn't wait outside." Ward waved him away, unfazed by the glare coming from his guest. "Good to see that you could make it Rumlow. What can you tell me about subject 267?" Said Ward nonchalantly making Rumlow huff and take a seat across from him.

"Subject two six seven, code Name Artic Rose, subject Female. Approximate age twenty three years, date of birth was some time in the seventies. She has as many kills as the Winter Soldier, in fact if my information is correct than he actually trained her." He said as if he was quoting a report which made Ward lean in with an impassive face as he asked "What are the chances of her being able to find and capture the asset?" Rumlow leaned in smirking " Good enough to take down the Avengers and what's left of SHIELD."

-Authors Note- Sorry for the long wait for this update but I have been busy. I want to thank all those who are following, favoriting and reviewing this fanfiction! Keep the reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6 trackers, hackers and Ward

Silver Winter Fest 6

Tony and Skye went to the lab followed quietly by Lincoln and Romanoff, once they were inside Tony had Jarvis lockdown the room. "Okay so no one can hear or see anything we do in this room." stated Tony nonchalantly as he picked up a screwdriver and moved over to fix one of Dum-E's loose wires. "Mr. Stark-" started Skye only for him to jump in "Tony." She cleared her throat before starting again "I need a tracker that can infuse into the skin and not be detected. Shield has some but we left in a hurry and didn't grab any." Tony hummed before moving about the room, grabbing various objects as he went. Lincoln, Natasha and Skye stepped back getting out of the way.

About thirty minutes passed when Tony turned around and tossed Skye a beautifully crafted tracker. "This should work perfectly, Jarvis can help monitor it. I also added a listening device implanted in it, so make sure that where ever you tag her is somewhere close enough to hear her clearly." he said nonchalantly. Skye looked at the device before turning to address Romanoff "Agent Romanoff, do you have any suggestions?" she asked holding the device out for the agent to inspect. Natasha purses her lips before replying " Maximoff will have to be the one to place it, she is always on high alert with Clint and I. Skye and Lincoln would be too obvious and Maximoff's speed is the only real advantage we have to get this on her."

Everyone nodded in agreement when Lincoln cleared his throat and asked "So when will the tracker be placed?" Suddenly the lab doors burst open, Wanda Maximoff's eyes glowing slightly at the use of her telekinesis. "My brother and I can complete the task, until it's done I suggest that you two stay away from her in the meantime." she said her accent extremely thick. Skye and Lincoln nodded in agreement before Skye turned to Stark and said "In the meantime, we will go back to our hotel and look into this Artic Rose." Everyone mutually agreed, allowing Lincoln and Skye to quietly leave the tower and head to the hotel.

Meanwhile 

Rosalind Price was marching angrily to Coulson's office, Coulson was going through a mission debriefing with Mack when she burst through the door. "Mack can you give us the room please?" asked Coulson noticing the annoyed expression plastered on her face. Mack aware of the look instantly excused himself and all but ran out of the room in his haste to get away from Rosalind. Coulson sat back in his chair and with a diplomatic smile asked "Rosalind, what can I do for you?" Rosalind instantly replied "Coulson, have you heard from Agent Skye or Agent Lincoln? It's been three days and I have people breathing down my neck about filling out a report on Agent Skye."

Coulson raised an eyebrow before replying " I have not heard back from Skye or Lincoln, I was just going to do that after Mack had mentioned it. They must've found a lead on hydra if they have been gone this long without contact." Rosalind's fists clenched in annoyance before she replied "One week Phil, one week. If Skye isn't here by then, then I will bring her back myself." She spun on her heel and left leaving silence in her wake, Coulson rubbed the bridge of his nose before grabbing his phone and pressing speed dial.

Skye- Coulson?

Coulson - Skye, I need an update.

Skye- We are tracking down a large group of hydra associates, Ward is the head of the pack. Lincoln and I are fine and we are working with a friend of mine.

Coulson - What friend?

Skye - You don't know him, although I will say that his abilities are great and the three of us get along well.

Coulson - Skye I am giving you a week , if you two aren't back by then Rosalind is going to go after you and I don't think I can stop her.

Skye- Coulson you need to get that Women away from SHIELD, she will be its downfall.

Coulson - Skye we are not talking about this again, just complete your mission and get back to base.

Skye growled as she hung up, almost throwing her phone across the room in aggravation. Lincoln looked at her with concern as he whispered "Coulson?" She mutely nodded making him sigh and casually say "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, and we are going to be right in the middle of it."

Meanwhile back in Los Angeles

Elizabeth was staring at herself in the mirror, her face impassive, she touched the mirror and suddenly it was encased in ice crystals. Making her image blur with a glimmer to it, she suddenly jumped when loud banging on her front door began. "Elizabeth Rogers! OPEN UP THIS IS THE FBI!" she scrambled from her position and instantly dove for her nearby duffle bag and began stuffing everything she had into it. She shot out her hand and blasted the door with ice, reinforcing the lock as she ran to her bedroom window. As she pushed herself out of the six story window she found herself sliding down a glimmering ice slide. As soon as her feet hit the ground Elizabeth was running, she could hear people in pursuit and she took a quick look back. As she rounded a corner the only thing she saw was a red octopus symbol before she disappeared into upcoming crowds.

A day later,

Skye was looking over the file that Pietro had managed to copy before placing it back where Cynthia had left it. Her eyes scanned the contents of the material on "Artic Rose" the description was somehow familiar to her, but the lack of a picture was hindering her imagination. As her forehead scrunched up in concentration Lincoln walked into the room followed by Cap and Wanda Maximoff. "The device has been set, it shouldn't be long before we have what we need and we can bring her in." Said Cap with a impassive expression. Skye pursed her lips before she put in an ear wig that he had handed to her, she was listening for a total of ten seconds before her face showed disgust and she ripped it out of her ear.

She turned to Wanda and blankly asked " Does your brother know that I can hear everything and I mean everything him and his girlfriend are doing?" Steve and Wanda went stone faced before Wanda replied " You said he should not act differently so as to avoid suspicion, tis what he is doing." Skye rolled her eyes before muttering "He is a hopeless flirt." followed by cautiously putting the ear wig back in. Steve sighed "You have no idea." Lincoln walked in and took a seat across from Skye and asked "Any idea who Artic Rose is? And why they want her for that matter?" Skye shook her head before replying "No idea, however, I believe that she is inhuman or a super-soldier by the constant talk of her unique abilities, her description however makes me think that I know her... Somehow."

Cap sighed before suggesting "Why don't you two come down to Avengers tower, if we are going to be working together closely then we are going to need to know each other's strengths and witnesses." he finished making Skye purse her lips and nod. She put the com and attached it to a recorder so that she might have luck later in getting some valuable Intel.

Two hours later

Skye avoided the roundhouse kick that Natasha sent her way as she blocked a right hook to the jaw from Clint. Lincoln stood beside Steve as they watched the trio with adept attention. "She is doing well for being trained by a level seven SHIELD agent." he casually commented. Lincoln smirked before replying "She is holding back, if she really wanted to they would have both been on the ground within minutes." Steve looked at him skeptically, Lincoln whistled getting Skye's attention before exclaiming "Stop holding back, the super soldier doesn't think you can take them down. Prove him wrong!" Skye looked to him with a smirk before springing into the air and kicking both Natasha and Clint in the face. Both growled in annoyance and sprung back to their feet, the pair of them circling her as a lion would its prey.

Clint lunged forward catching her shoulder but making Natasha take his hit, the trio's movements began to become a blur to those around them as their fighting became quicker and quicker. Suddenly Clint was sprawled on the ground, groaning and holding his jaw as Natasha backflipped away from Skye and over him. She was as impassive as ever before she lunged, diving at Skye before spinning and kicking out. Skye couldn't completely dodge the strike but managed to grab Natasha mid air and use her momentum to throw her to the ground on top of Clint easily. Natasha moved to jump up but found herself blasted by an invisible force, Skye had to her surprise used her quake powers to keep them in place.

Lincoln turned to Steve to see shock and respect reflected upon his face as he humbly admitted to being wrong. "Remind me never to get on your bad side Agent Skye." he said with a apologetic smile making her smirk and reply "Don't worry Cap, I don't hit old men." As soon as those words left her mouth both Clint and Tony (who had just came in) burst out laughing. Steve sighed resigning himself to the fact that his age would always be a target of harmless jokes. Lincoln was now casually leaning against the wall when Sam Wilson walked in followed by Wanda. The telepath turned to Skye before cocking her head and saying "You need someone to match your strengths and weaknesses... Fight me."

Skye observed the women in front of her before politely smiling and replying "I am tempted to, however, I really should get back to listening to what Cynthia Owens is saying." Everyone nodded and watched as she moved to another room grabbing the com and a note book with a pen. As she settled in for a long evening her hand began writing down everything said.

Meanwhile

Cynthia sat down on her sofa, casually pulling out gun from under the nearby table and beginning to disassemble it. Suddenly her phone began to ring, she sighed looking down at the caller ID and mumbling "Ward is a constant Thorn in my side." With much annoyance she accepted the call and was prepared for anything that Ward threw at her.

Cynthia - What can I do for you, Grant Ward?

Ward- Have you located the asset?

Cynthia - The asset has gone to ground, but I can find her.

Ward- Good do it, Rumlow and I will be awaiting your call.

Cynthia - Sir... I think I might have something that might brighten up your day.

Ward- And what could you possibly have that could do so much?

Cynthia leaned back on her couch and with a smirk spoke up.

Cynthia - I have found Skye.

-Authors Note- Sorry for not updating! Please review and let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen! Thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7 info and hotdogs

Silver Winter Fest 7

There was a long pause on the line as Ward processed what Cynthia had just said, his mind was bursting with questions and information. But he reigned in his mind and professionally began asking the most important questions.

Ward- Where is she?

Cynthia - She was just at Avengers tower when I left, my guess is that she is in a hotel.

Ward- Skye is with the Avengers!? Why?

Cynthia - How should I know? She told me that her and her friend are friends of a friend of Stark's and are just visiting for a few days.

Ward- Friend... Can you give me a description?

He mentally hoped it wasn't the blonde with electric abilities that was always following her around like a lost puppy.

Cynthia - His name is Lincoln...

Ward- So her little puppy is following her around I see. What about the asset?

Cynthia - The Artic Rose? Although she was once under my command, she has since disappeared. It happened when hydra came out and the Black Widow leaked everything on line. We lost both assets around the same time.

Ward- Why hasn't efforts been made to bring her back?

Cynthia- Oh trust me there were, however, her abilities and skills make it hard to even locate her... Let alone bring her in. I lost over twenty men trying to bring her back.

Ward- Miss Owens... I want that asset. In two days I want you on the next flight to wherever it is that she is hiding. I will send crossbones to help you, I will deal with Skye.

Cynthia- Sir she is good, I don't know if I would recommend going after her alone. Especially with her unique abilities.

Ward- Don't sound so concerned, I may start to think that you don't hate me. Now confirm your mission objective.

Cynthia- Locate Arctic Rose, bring her back at any means necessary and dump the speedster.

Ward- Get it done Owens.

Meanwhile back at the hotel

Skye stared at the information scribbled on the page, she knew her name had been mentioned a few times... But couldn't make out what Ward had been saying on his side of the line. She felt bad for Pietro, just being used by Hydra assassin and then getting dumped not long after. She needs to find Arctic Rose, find her and save her from hydra. She picked up the recorder and grabbed her phone, pressing speed dial as she moved to grab her motorcycle keys. She jumped onto her bike and raced off to Avengers tower, nearly running over a old lady in the process. She pulled into the private garage and made her way to the elevator.

When she arrived on the twentieth floor she was surprised to see no one there, after checking several floors she finally asked Jarvis. "Jarvis, where are the Avengers?" The AI's response made her smirk "They are currently in the movie theater on the tenth floor, they are watching World War Z ma'am." Skye thanked the AI and went down the stairs quietly, wondering if she could scare them. They were near the middle to end when Brad Pitt's character was on the plane, everyone was leaning forward in anticipation their eyes fixed on the screen. Skye was smirking when she approached them from behind, hidden in the darkness she waited and pounced at the opportune moment. When she jumped out of no where and screamed, several avengers screamed in fright, Pietro and Scott jumping backwards and following out of their chairs, while Clint and Tony jumped into their perspective partners arms (pepper and Natasha).

The remaining Avengers had just simply tensed but made no further action of consequence. Tony huffed as he exclaimed "In the middle of a zombie movie really!? That's low." Steve just smirked before replying "I think she took advantage of the situation excellently, without the use of her abilities as well." Skye smirked while those frightened just huffed in annoyance "Is there a particular reason why you came in and decided to scare us?" Asked Clint eyeing her skeptically. Skye held up the recorder bringing everyone's attention to her before she tossed it to Lincoln "Looks like we are leaving in a couple days,... We can't let her find this person." she said as Lincoln pressed play.

Everyone listened to the one sided conversation with interest, upon it finishing Wanda turned to Skye and said "He is very determined to get you, it is wise that you are leaving." Lincoln nodded in agreement before turning to Pietro and asking "Are you going to be okay? I mean if I knew that my girlfriend was about to dump me in a couple of days... I don't know what I'd do." Pietro waved away the concern as he replied "Eh, me sister knew she was trouble from da start. I should've listened." his finished, his accent extremely thick as he tried to hide his emotions. "So what's the plan? You are taking Lincoln with you of course, but who else?" asked Sam thinking it unwise for only the two of them to go alone.

Skye shrugged "I think Lincoln and I can handle it, but if they want... Steve and Pietro can come with us. They both have abilities and if I read the report correctly, this asset is strongly connected to the winter soldier." she finished locking eyes with Steve's astonished ones. Steve jumped to his feet eager to get some lead on his best friends whereabouts. "I would love to come along, if she is trained by Bucky, then you guys would be in for one huge fight." he said before turning to Pietro. Who seemed to be locked in a mental argument with his twin sister, and by his expressions she seemed to be winning.

Pietro sighed exasperatedly before conceding and saying "Fine fine, I will go. When do we leave?" Skye smiled before replying "Right after Samantha breaks up with you." The speedster frowned making everyone groan and Natasha mutter "This is going to be a sad breakup."

The following day

Skye was walking by an alley when a figure hiding in the shadows made her stop, his shaggy hair and tall stature seeming familiar to her. After a moment or two she approached him with a friendly smile "Um excuse me... Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." she said as her eyes took in every inch of his body and face with interest. The man tensed and pushed himself deeper into the shadows, her eyebrows furrowed before she had an overwhelming instinct to help this person. She took a step closer when he hoarsely ordered "Go away." Taking a step back she looked around and said "Okay." before walking over to a nearby hotdog stand.

The man watched her with interest as she ordered three hot dogs with everything on them and two soda's, after everything was paid for she carefully made her way into the alley. She sat down right beside the man who was now staring at her puzzled, she pushed soda towards him as well as two of the hot dogs. "Go on eat up. No point in letting it go to waste, I know your hungry." He stared at her blankly before slowly sliding down the wall and sitting down, after watching the woman bite into her hot dog he decided that she wasn't a threat. Although there was something about her that he couldn't figure out. "My name is Skye. Do you have a name?" His eyebrows furrowed before he replied "My friends call me Bucky." Skye smiled as he gulped down the last bit of hot dog and moved on to drinking up his coke.

After a few moments of silence Bucky asked "Why are you being nice to me?" He looked genuinely curious and wary of her, making her reply "Because I was like you once, and every kind act was a bright memory for me. Besides, you looked like you could use a friend." Skye smiled up at him seeing his ocean blue eyes staring back at her. "Thank you." before she could say anything else he walked out of the alley throwing the trash into the nearby trash can and disappearing around the corner. Skye was stunned at how well the homeless man could disappear but didn't think much about it.

She moved around the corner and felt a shiver run up her spine, her eyes locked on the eyes of Rosalind Price before she went impassive and walked away. Rosalind for her part was shocked that she had run into Skye but continued into the building to meet her associate. Rosalind came to stand in front of a large wooden door and with a deep breath she knocked. "Come in!" She timidly walked in her eyes locked on the back of the tall boards members chair. "I told you I can't be summoned like this, Coulson could begin to suspect something." she said impassively, coming to stand across from the occupied chair. Suddenly the chair spun carefully around as the man replied "Well it's a good thing that we won't need Coulson much longer... After all, once we get him to turn against the inhumans you will be in charge of the newly formed shield. A good price for all your hard work... Don't you agree?"

Rosalind smirked with glee before replying "Of course Ward... Hail Hydra."

-AN- Mauhahahaha didn't see that coming did you? Please review! Thank you for favoriting, following and reading!


	8. Chapter 8 tackling plans

Silver Winter Fest 8

The following day

Samantha quietly walked into Avengers tower, avoiding as many of the cameras as she could as she entered the elevator. "Good Morning Miss,would you like me to direct you to Mister Maximoff?" asked Jarvis as he started the elevator. Samantha looked up with her usual smile "If you don't mind Jarvis."

Pietro was busy doing chin ups in the gym, Steve and Skye were on the far side sparring while Lincoln and Clint were pushing weights on the opposite side. All heads turned as the elevator bell dinged and Samantha stepped off, she looked slightly nervous making everyone but Pietro go back to what they were doing. "Hey babe, you okay?" he asked coming to her side in a blink of an eye. Samantha sighed before replying "We need to talk." The speedster's smile was instantly turned into a expression of confusion, before he picked her up and zoomed her into another room.

As soon as he put her down she frowned "Samantha, What's da matter?" he asked mentally knowing what was happening but acting otherwise. Samantha turned away from him before muttering under her breath. Pietro however couldn't hear her and asked "Could you please repeat dat?" His eyes full of worry, as she turned and looked him dead in the eye and replied "I am breaking up with you. It's not you... its me and I can't keep stringing you along with me." she finished with a resigned tone making Pietro's lip puff out as he looked down at her with his best version of what Wanda called "Kawala eyes". "But Samantha... Surely we can work this out. I don't want to lose you!" He said in a pleading tone.

Samantha however was not having any of it and instead replied "I am sorry Pietro, but we are finished." before Pietro could say anything she spun around and ran out the door and into the elevator. As the elevator doors closed Pietro zipped to a stop in front of them and caught his last glimpse of Samantha. As soon as the elevator was down a few levels he allowed himself to take a few calming breaths. Before he turned around and faced the three avengers and two agents behind him. "She dumped me, vhy the sad faces? You guys weren't da wons dumped." he huffed, his accent extremely strong (this is why Pietro's speech is written differently).

Skye cleared her throat before replying "We knew this was going to happen Pietro, now I will follow her to the airport you guys will meet me there." Steve, Pietro and Lincoln all nod and watch as Skye pulls up her hoody and sprints into the now vacant elevator. Wanda moved to her brothers side and mentally comforted him, assuring him that this was for the best and that if given the chance she would send that woman to the moon for using him. This made Pietro smirk before he pulled her into a brotherly hug, "Be safe sister."

Cynthia walked down the streets, taking several random turns to make sure she was being followed before taking off in a sprint. Her pursuer following close on her heels, the two pushing civilians and innocent bystanders out of the way. "MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled appearing like a helpless young women being chased by someone in a ball cap and black hoodie. She ran through a subway station and ran down the tunnel, her pursuer in hot pursuit. Little did they know that they were being pursued by another. Cynthia ran down a smaller tunnel when her pursuer was suddenly tackled from behind, she turned back only to hear someone yell "Go run!" She didn't even object, she turned back around and took off.

Bucky jumped back up and got in a defensive stance, his attacker doing the direct opposite and pushing her hood down. "Wait.. I don't mean any harm... Do you remember me?" said Skye looking at him with a form of shock and apprehension. Bucky stiffened slightly as he curtly nodded "Look I don't want any trouble but I can't let you kill that hydra agent... Not yet atleast." she said slightly flinching at the deadly glare he gave her as he took a step closer to her. "Who are you?" he asked menacingly, she blinked mutely and suddenly found her self painfully pressed into the wall being chocked. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he reasked making her gasp out "My Name is ...S-Skye! I AM WITH SHIELD."

Bucky's eyes narrowed and his grip on her tightened making her frantic "P..please I know who you are... I know St-Steve." she choked out making his eyes scrutinize her face for any signs of her lying. Seconds passed where they kept eye contact before his grip on her neck went slack and she dropped to her knees coughing. "How do you know Steve?" he asked breathing heavily trying to control the urge to kill her. Skye sucked in a loud breath before shaking as she stood up "I met him after I barged into Avengers tower, I need the Avengers help to stop something going on in my agency. It's something that will target people like us and makes us a bigger target." she said her voice weaker than normal. Bucky was momentarily silent before he asked "Why don't you want me to go after that hydra assassin? She has info I need."

Skye frowned before asking "What could Cynthia Owens possibly know that would be of use to the Winter Soldier?" Bucky growled smashing his metal arm into the brick walls to his left. "She knows where she is!" he muttered to himself making Skye look rather confused. "She knows what?" she asked eyeing the well known assassin with confusion and interest. Bucky began pacing rapidly back and forth as he scrubbed his face in panic. "She knows... She knows!" he kept reiterating making her eyebrows furrow. She cautiously put her hand on his shoulder stopping him in his steps, his head whipped around his hair flying to the side knocking his hoodie down. His eyes locked on hers making her tense as she determinedly matched his gaze. "Bucky... What does Cynthia Owens know?" she asked looking into his eyes, for the first time ever she sees a great turmoil in his eyes. "Please... You can trust me... I just want to help you." she pleads, looking at him with assurance that no one else ever has.

Bucky pulled away from her and took off his ball cap, Skye watched as he began taking his metal hand through his greasy hair. She stood in silence, hoping that he would begin to trust her so she could help him. It was about ten minutes later that he turned around and with pained eyes said "She knows where my daughter is." Skye looked at him like a fish out of water, her mouth constantly opening and closing but no sound escaping it. "You... You have a daughter?... But how?! You were in cryo freeze most of the seventy years." she stuttered out, her mind whirling with unanswered questions. "That doesn't matter, what does matter is that hydra is trying to find her and if they get their hands on her...(sobs) I may never see her again." stated Bucky firmly, his voice wavering with emotion.

Skye bit her lip before replying "Alright then, we can follow Cynthia Owens, she is after an asset by the name of Artic Rose. We can work together to both get what we want ." Bucky stared down at her momentarily wary before curtly nodding. "We have to find her again, it took me days to locate her." he said sighing in annoyance. Skye shrugged "Well actually... I have a tracker on her. Besides I know that she is headed to the airport. If we leave now we should be able to leave at the same time." she said starting to walk down the tunnel when suddenly a thought occurred to her. "No fly list... You are no doubt on there. I am going to have to make some different arrangements." she said before pulling out her phone and dialing a number. Bucky watched carefully as Skye began making changes in her travel plans, he gathered that someone named Lincoln was not happy with the change.

Meanwhile 

Cynthia was on a bus headed for the airport she took a few calming breaths before picking up her phone and hitting speed dial.

Ward- Agent Owens, what's happened? You aren't suppose to be calling me till you get to DC.

Cynthia- Sir, I just had a run in with the Winter Soldier.

Ward- Tell me.

Cynthia - Not much to tell sir, he was after me then got tackled by someone. I didn't hang around long enough to find out who or why the soldier was after me.

Ward- Get to your destination. Rumlow and I are going to pay Skye a visit at her hotel room.

An hour later

Ward looked at the man behind the counter in outrage "What do you mean they left!? She is suppose to be here." he exclaimed having to restrain himself from slamming his fist on the counter in front of him. The man pushed his glasses up his nose and replied " Exactly what I just said Sir, they left. They checked out around nine this morning... That's all I know." Ward growled his eyes darkening several shades and the man gulped suddenly very terrified of the man asking questions. "I did over hear that they were heading to the airport. Perhaps you can catch your friends there?" he suggested trying to maintain full civility. Ward huffed before spinning on his heel and walking out the door. He turned the corner of the hotel and past the nearby alley, Rumlow suddenly appearing and moving in step with him. "What's the plan boss?" he asked looking at him from beneath his hoodie. " Get Hernandez on the phone, tell him to hack into the airports security cameras and find out what flight Skye and Lincoln are on. We are not letting her escape."

-Authors Note- I am so sorry for the long wait! What did you think of the chapter? Any ideas as to where they are going to find the Artic Rose? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
